


Somewhere Only We Know.

by zenmin



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, Zenmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenmin/pseuds/zenmin
Summary: SPOILERS FOR ZEN ROUTEI'm not saying that Jumin and Zen could only dislike each other this much because they want to make out all the time, but I definitely am. I'm also not saying that they made out when Jumin had to go find Zen at his secret place in the mountains, BUT.....This is basically just them making out bc it's all i could think about during that VNM.





	1. Chapter 1

“Zen. Everyone is worried about you,” Jumin said. He had sent his car back down the road so they would be alone. He had a feeling Zen wasn’t going to be too happy to see him, and he wanted to limit the witnesses to what would surely be a spectacle.

The other man was facing outwards at the lookout point, staring at the cityscape on the horizon.

“Let them worry,” Zen answered. He didn’t even turn to look at Jumin. It was almost as if he had expected him. ‘Why’d you come?”

“Because I’m worried about you, too,” Jumin replied, approaching the other man tentatively. “And because I thought this is where you’d might be.”

“You’re only worried because you think you’re supposed to be worried. You could have sent Seven or Jaehee,” Zen pointed out, turning to face the man next to him. “Or someone else that actually cares.

“I do care. This place is your secret. I didn’t think it was my place to tell the others. I don’t even know why you told me,” Jumin admitted. “Since you can barely tolerate looking at me for more than a minute.”

“You care?” Zen spat. “You care about how I could help your company, about how I could become an asset to you, but you don’t care about me, Jumin, you don’t even fucking know me.”

“I know you better than you think,” Jumin insisted. He wanted to reach out to touch Zen, but he knew he hated that. People touched him without permission far too often for it to be seen as a friendly gesture now. “Do you remember the last time we were here?”

“What, the night I met you? Of course, how could I forget? You made it all too clear that you didn’t think I could make it without your endorsement,” Zen replied, rolling his eyes. “You thought I was going to flop without your almighty guidance.

“No, before that. Before I said any of that,” Jumin grimaced at the memory.

“No,” Zen said forcefully.

“Don’t you remember how we got here?”

“Of course, I brought you here on the bike,” Zen jerked his head towards the motorcycle behind him.

“We had had dinner with Rika and V, remember? And I was going to call a car to take me home and you said not to bother, that you would take me,” Jumin recalled. “I think Rika was trying to set us up or something.”

“Yeah, well, she wasn’t a very good matchmaker, I’ll tell you that much. And that’s the last time I ever tried to be nice to you,” Zen huffed. “Because you turned out to be a huge fucking jerk.”

“You must have seen something in me, because you said that you weren’t quite ready to head home. You asked me if you could show me something,” Jumin continued, stepping closer to the other man. Zen flinched at the proximity but didn’t move away. “Then you brought me here and you took me to this very spot and looked out on the city and you said “Isn’t it like you can see the whole world from up here, babe?”  
“I never called you babe.”  
“You did, I distinctly remember.”  
“Well, you said, “I don’t like to think about impossibilities, and since it would be impossible to see the whole world at once, no, no it isn’t like that. It’s like I can see you, sitting here.” Because you’re an asshole, that’s what I distinctly remember,” Zen chuckled humorlessly. “You didn’t even look at the view, either, you just stared me down like a creep, and when I asked you why you weren’t looking at the city, you said you didn’t find the view particularly interesting. I was trying to show you something I liked and you said it wasn’t interesting! Then you told me that you wanted to ‘help’ my career.”

“I was trying to be nice,” Jumin said quietly, trying to hide how much the other man’s words stung him. He wished he could explain that he didn’t find that view particularly interesting that night because there was a far better one right next to him. But it was too late for things like that, when there was already four and a half years of not so quiet hate under Zen’s belt, flirting wouldn’t do him much good. Not that it ever did.

“I don’t want to hear it, Jumin,” Zen shook his head, stepping away. ‘My world is falling down around me because of this sexual harassment claim and you have the audacity to come up here and tell me you were just trying to be nice by basically coming out and saying you didn’t think I could make it on my own.”  
“I never said that. I really did think that you had the talent to do it all on your own, I simply wanted to speed up the process. I liked you from the moment I met you, Hyun. I’m sorry if I expressed that in a way that offended you.”  
“Don’t. Don’t say that bullshit. You never liked me, if you did, you would have believed in me. Anyway, it’s too late now. My career is over, so what does it matter.”  
“This affects me, too, you know. That awful woman said things about me, too,” Jumin pointed out.  
“Oh, I’m sorry,” Zen mocked. “Is daddy going to take away little Jumin’s allowance because ANOTHER person suggested to the media that he likes boys? Fuck off, Jumin.” Zen ranted, his red eyes seemingly pulsing redder when he said the other man’s name.  
“I’m trying to help you, Zen, but if you’re going to act like this, I don’t see the point,” Jumin said, turning to go.  
“You’re always trying to help, aren’t you?” Zen said, walking towards the other man quickly. “Well, what if I don’t want your help, huh, Jumin?” he asked, striking Jumin’s chest with a fist. “What then? What will you do then?” He hit Jumin with each syllable.  
“Stop,” Jumin said, taking hold of the other man’s wrists. “This is childish.”  
“Let go of me,” Zen yelled, straining against the other man’s grip.  
“Are you going to stop hitting me?”  
“Is it finally through that thick skull of yours that I don’t want your help?” Zen asked. He had stopped fighting against Jumin’s touch.  
Jumin loosened his grip around Zen’s wrists, but neither of them made any motion to move away from the other.  
“Then what can I do for you, Zen?” he asked quietly.  
“Nothing,” Zen replied firmly. “I want nothing to do with you.”  
“Nothing at all?” Jumin asked, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.  
“Nothing,” Zen repeated, clenching his hands into fists. “You’ll leave now if you know what’s good for you.”  
“Why?” Jumin smirked, letting his hands fall to his sides. “What are you going to do? Hit me again?”  
“You’re fucking insufferable, Jumin Han, do you know that?”  
“I’ve heard it said,” Jumin affirmed.

Zen glared at him and shook his head, walking back out towards the lookout.

“Zen,” Jumin called again.  
“Don’t you know when to leave?” Zen turned around, red with anger once more. “You’re. Not. Wanted. Here.”  
“Come back to my office. We can talk about what to do there. As much as you like it or not, Echo Girl targeted us both. We are in this together. And even if we weren’t, I would like to get this resolved, for the RFA’s sake. I have the means to fix it,” Jumin continued. “Why not take advantage of them? All I have ever wanted was to make your life better, Zen. I just wanted to do something nice for you, please let me, just this once.”  
“You stuck up, self-important, corporate slave son of a bitch!” Zen yelled, stalking back towards the other man, stopping with his face just inches from Jumin’s. “I don’t want your money. I don’t want your help! How many times do I have to tell you, that’s not what I want from you?”  
They stood in silence, Zen breathing heavily, Jumin as stoic as always.  
Finally, Jumin spoke.  
“Then what the fuck do you want from me?” he asked flatly.

The moment the words left his mouth, it was as if though something in the air snapped.

“For you to fuck off,” Zen growled, his hands moving quickly towards Jumin’s face.  
Jumin flinched, thinking Zen was going to hit him again, but Zen instead pulled his face towards his own, connected their lips forcefully. Jumin drew in a breath of surprise, humming with relief when he realized what was happening.  
Zen kissed him hungrily, his hands wandering into Jumin’s hair. Jumin snaked an arm around his waist, wrapping his other hand in that stupid, idiotic ponytail that Zen always insisted was cool. He tugged it gently as he kissed up the other man’s jawbone, trying to coax him into exposing more of his neck.  
Zen responded, allowing Jumin access.  
“You’re the worst person I’ve ever met,” he whispered.  
Jumin nibbled at his earlobe in response, causing the other man to let out a shaky sigh.  
“I don’t ever want to see you again,” Zen continued, pulling Jumin back up to him and kissing his lips ardently.  
“Okay,” Jumin agreed between kisses, but he was pretty sure he would have agreed to anything at that point.  
“I don’t ever want to look at your stupid face or hear your stupid voice again,” Zen murmured against his lips.  
“Okay,” Jumin repeated, slipping a hand up the back of Zen’s shirt and pulling him in closer, pressing his hand flat against the warm skin of his lower back.  
Zen’s hands fumbled at the buttons on Jumin’s shirt, opening it just enough to expose his collarbones.  
He kissed down Jumin’s neck, pausing to leave a love bite that would surely be visible above his shirt collar.  
“Fuck,” Jumin hissed in response, only prompting Zen to move along and leave a second mark, and then a third.  
Zen relented, finally, bringing their lips together one last time before pushing Jumin away.  
“Stay out of my life,” he said finally, turning to walk away.  
“Zen,” Jumin pleaded, grabbing Zen’s hand with both of his. “Please.”  
“Please, what, Jumin?” Zen asked, exasperated. He waited, expectantly.

Jumin’s face fell. It was hopeless. “Nevermind.”  
He felt the tears hot in his eyes. He blinked them back. He was famous for his robot like nature. He couldn’t cry, it wasn’t what was expected of him. Especially not what Zen expected of him. He thought Jumin hated him, so he would only see his emotions as crocodile tears anyway. Jumin brought Zen’s hand up to his lips, pressing a kiss into his palm. He then held Zen’s hand against his chest, wanting to hold at least part of the other man close, while hoping his racing heart didn’t betray him.  
“If that is the only way I can help you, then I’ll go.”  
He let Zen’s hand fall.  
“Goodbye, Hyun. I really wish things were different. I wish you would just take my hand and trust me. That’s all I’ve wanted from the very start. But I understand why it can’t be that way. I’ll do my best to stay out of your way. I can find a reason to skip the party, if you’d like, though it will be hard to explain to the others,” Jumin finished, waiting for Zen to respond.

Zen remained silent, turning to stare back out at the cityscape illuminated below them.

Jumin sighed. He began walking. He could have called the car to come get him, but he needed a moment to himself. Everything he had thought about since the first night he met Zen had been dangled in front of him and then abruptly snatched away. He shouldn’t have come tonight. He pushed his hair back from his forehead with both hands, trying to suppress the urge to yell.

He willed Zen to call him back to him, to say something, anything at all, but he didn’t.

Defeated, Jumin took out his phone.

“Driver Kim, please come now,” he said flatly, hanging up the phone before his employee had time to answer.

Every cell in his body wanted to turn around and see if Zen was watching, if he even cared at all, but he resisted. He could see the headlights of the limo reflected against the rock of the mountain just down the road. There was only a few minutes of this agony left, wanting to look, but knowing better than to do it. After that, he had the agony of reliving those few minutes with Zen over and over again the whole ride home and possibly for the rest of his life.

“Rika... “ he muttered, looking up at the night sky. “I wish you never met him. I wish you never met him and I wish you never introduced him to me.

Driver Kim pulled up in front of him a moment later. He didn’t wait for the man to get out of the car and open the door for him, instead letting himself in.

“Go,” he ordered. When the driver hesitated, he added, “Please.” He hoped Kim didn’t notice how his voice broke.

Once behind the tinted windows, he let himself look. Zen was leaning, his elbows on the railing of the lookout, his head in his hands. Jumin could have sworn he saw the man shake, as though crying. But he was probably just imagining it.

He took out his phone to distract himself, but was bombarded by a million messages from the RFA chat, all about Zen.  
Yoosung was distraught with worry, Seven was worried, too, but not as openly as Yoosung. Jaehee seemed upset, but most of all, there was the new girl. Jumin tried to ignore the pit that formed in his stomach when he saw her name. He didn’t hate her, as much as he wished he could. She was kind and she seemed to be what Zen needed at the moment. Someone to support him and tell him everything he was doing was the right decision. He ignored the messages for the moment. Zen could fill them in if he wanted to, but in that moment, Jumin couldn’t do it. He tossed his phone to the other side of the seat and turned to the window, pressed his forehead against the glass and tried to think about anything other than Zen’s mouth against his.


	2. Chapter 2

It was too late for visitors, but there was someone incessantly ringing his buzzer.

 

Jumin stumbled across his living room to the intercom.

 

“Who is it?” he asked curtly.

 

“Me,” the response came immediately.

 

Jumin looked at the clock. It was two in the morning. Surely he was dreaming.

 

“What do you want?” Jumin asked, trying his best to sound annoyed.

“Let me up, will you?”

 

He buzzed him in and waited by the door for a knock.

Zen pushed past him into the living room without so much as a hello. He tossed his leather jacket and helmet on to the couch.

“What happened to me staying out of your life? Can’t very well do that with you showing up at my door unannounced at all hours of the night.”

“My apartment building is crawling with reporters, photographers, I couldn’t go home,” Zen said, beginning to pace.

“Ok, but why are you _here_? Seven has much better security and much less of a media presence. You never know. There could be paparazzi outside here right now just waiting for me to have a gentleman callers, to catch us in the act, so to speak. So why here?” Jumin repeated.

“I _told_ you, I didn’t know where else to go,” Zen said, seemingly not hearing Jumin’s other suggestions.

“You’re allergic to Elizabeth,” Jumin continued. “I’ll call a car to take you to Seven’s. You'll be uncomfortable here.”

“I want to be here.”

“Oh. Okay.”

They stood in silence for a moment, Jumin disheveled with sleep, Zen distracted, probably by the sudden influx of reporters on his house.

“Do you want me to have some allergy medication delivered?”

“That would be nice.”

“Okay.”  

Jumin called one of his drivers that was on call that night and asked him to bring them some Benadryl.

“There's a guest room,” Jumin offered once he finished his phone call. “You can make yourself at home.”

“Since when do you care so much about me?” Zen said, his eyes connecting with Jumin’s with an unfamiliar intensity.

“I’d offer any member of the RFA a room in my home if they needed one. You all are like my family, you know that,” Jumin said, but he wasn't sure that was what Zen had meant.

“No. Jumin. Since when do you are about _me_?”

“Since…. Since always,” Jumin replied. “Since the day I met you. I’ve always cared. That’s the only reason I made those offers to you. Because I cared. I’m sorry if I expressed my feelings in a way that offended you.”

“I am pretty sure everyone has agreed it was offensive,” Zen responded, his voice monotone.

“I… no one ever taught me how to express emotion. Money has always been the easiest quantifier for me. I was only offering as much as I cared,” Jumin continued. “I am sorry that I didn’t know a better way. I’m sorry that I still don’t.”

“You were offering me as much as I wanted, though. You said anything I needed,” Zen said. “So how much does that translate to, Jumin? If money is your quantifier for caring, how much did that mean?”

“I think you already answered that question for yourself.”

“What? As much as I wanted? Needed? That doesn’t make sense,” Zen huffed, looking away.

“I’d only care as much as you’d let me,” Jumin elaborated. “Which so far, I might add, is not at all.”

“What if I wanted you to come to every show I ever put on?”

“I already do.”

“You do?”

“I do.”

“Ok, then what about every single performance?” Zen added.

“I’d figure out how to accomplish that in the best I could” Jumin shrugged.

‘Why?”

“Because I can only care about you as much as you allow. I can’t very well show you I care if you keep me at an arm’s length at all time,” Jumin said exasperated. “It would be like trying to hug an angry cat. I’d only get hurt.”

“Don’t you cat analogy me,” Zen hissed.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” Jumin chuckled.

Zen sniffled and mumbled something that sounded a lot like “You ruined the moment,” followed by a sneeze.

“The medicine should be here soon. Do you want to wait on the balcony until it arrives?” Jumin offered.

“You just said there could be paparazzi out there,” Zen argued, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

“We’re high up. They wouldn’t be able to get a good shot of us if they tried,” Jumin assured him.

“Us? So you’re coming, too?”

“I..I don’t have to. I just thought that you were wanting to talk to me. But, I understand if you don’t want me to,” Jumin stuttered. He hated the way he sounded right now. He was always so cool and collected and somehow, Zen managed to make him babble just by…. Breathing in the same room as him.

“No.. No, I want you to,” Zen said, looking away. “I guess,” he added, after a moment’s pause.

 

Jumin led him to the sliding glass doors that opened to the balcony. It was chilly out, but it was the single place in the flat where Elizabeth wasn’t allowed. He would let her, as she was a princess that deserved everything in life, but the thought of her accidentally jumping or falling to her death worried him sick. And he supposed that worry was meant to be because he now had a safe haven for Zen and his allergies. Not that he had ever needed one before. Zen had never needed to come up to the flat from the street.

Jumin settled into a chair, expecting Zen to do the same, but the other man decided to lean against the railing, looking out onto the city.

“If you’re somewhere with a view, you just have to look at it, don’t you?” Jumin laughed.

“Let me guess, you don’t find this one particularly interesting either?”

“Not in this moment, no.”

“What else could you possibly be interested in looking at?” Zen asked, turning to glare at him.

Jumin said nothing, simply smiling and shaking his head.

“You’re impossible,” Zen complained, sniffling again. He took the hem of his shirt and lifted it to wipe his nose.

“Gross,” Jumin wrinkled his nose, pretending he wasn’t absolutely and totally fixated on the skin exposed by the action. ‘Tissue?”

“Please,” Zen nodded, letting his shirt fall back into place, much to Jumin’s disappointment.

 

He left Zen alone on the balcony and went to search his linen closet for a box of tissues that was still wrapped in plastic so Zen wouldn’t be rubbing cat dander into his nose. The door buzzed, signaling the arrival of the allergy medication. Jumin accepted them and sent the driver on his way, then grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

 

Zen was on the phone when he returned to the balcony.

“No, babe, don’t worry about me. I’ll be okay. Yes, Jumin found me. No,” Zen said, glancing at Jumin. “I’m at home now. No, don’t come over, I’m okay.”

Jumin furrowed his brow. Zen signalled for him to be quiet.

“I….” Zen paused, his eyes flicking to Jumin, slipping down from his face to his neck, fixating there. Jumin lifted his hand to where Zen’s eyes were fixed, briefly forgetting what was there that was so interesting, the memory promptly flying back when he felt a dull pain at his own touch. Eyes unable to break away from  the purple bruises forming there, Zen brought his fingers to his own mouth absent mindedly. “You, too, love. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Was that your girl?” Jumin asked, trying to be nonchalant, holding the Benadryl and water out to the other man.

“She’s not _my_ girl,” Zen answered, shooting a poisonous glare Jumin’s way, snatching the medicine. He tore open the box and popped a pill out, swallowing it dry.

“She seems to think she is. You lied to her,” Jumin continued. “Why don’t you want her to know you’re here?”

“I… “Zen’s eyes found the love bites once again. “Don’t know.”

“Do you love her?” Jumin asked, hoping that his voice didn’t sound as tight as it felt.

“I’m not sure.”

“You’re not sure?”

“I thought so.”

“And now? What changed?”

“I don’t know her. I like the idea of her. I like the idea of anyone being in love with me. I like the idea of being in love with someone.”

“You could get to know her,” Jumin suggested.

“I could… It just. It felt like she came into my life at just the right time,” he said. “And I’m thinking now... Maybe I only like her because it’s convenient.”

“Maybe,” Jumin replied.

Zen turned the phone over in his hands, clearly uncomfortable.

“Zen?”

“Hm?”

“Why are you here?”

“I told you.”

‘No. That’s bullshit. There’s plenty of places you could have gone, you know that. Any of the RFA members would have taken you, and you come to the house of your clear least favorite. So. _Why are you here_?” Jumin asked, more firmly this time, standing up and cornering Zen on the balcony.

“I...I,” Zen stuttered.

“Because if it’s to talk about your feelings, I can’t be that person for you. Especially if it’s about her,” Jumin continued, moving even closer to Zen.

“Why? Jealous that she chose me over you?” Zen said, in a voice Jumin was sure Zen had intended to sound cocky, but ended up sounding more shaky than anything.

“Not at all. I couldn’t care less who she wanted. I think I have made it very clear that I am interested in someone else,” Jumin countered.

“Who? Rika? You always said she wasn’t meant to be yours and she’s dead now, anyway, so what’s the point? Move on,” Zen asserted.

“No, not Rika. God dammit, Zen,” he growled. “Stop playing dumb. You know damn well who I want.”

Zen sputtered out a breath, the warm air grazing Jumin’s cheek.  “I don’t. Maybe you should show me,” he urged, his eyes meeting Jumin’s with an intensity that made his knees weak.

Jumin’s hands were on the other man before he knew what he was doing, mussing Zen’s perfectly coiffed hair as he pulled him closer to him, finally closing those few painful centimeters between their lips.

“We shouldn’t,” Zen began. “Out here..” forcing the words out between kisses.

“I know.”

“There could be people… with cameras.. Down there,” Zen protested, but the way his hands fisted into Jumin’s shirt and held him against Zen told him that he didn’t particularly care.

“Yep,” Jumin breathed, pushing Zen against the rough stucco wall.

“Your reputation, the tabloids,” Zen continued.

“Fuck them, fuck all of them,” Jumin seethed, biting Zen’s lower lip, hard. “Stop talking.”

Zen hissed in pain, responding by biting Jumin just as hard.

“That’s better,” Jumin purred. “You marked me up pretty bad _,”_ he added. “Only fair that you let me pay you back.”

Zen moaned, eyes closed, his head lolling against the wall as Jumin nipped down his neck. 

“Jumin… Mmm, stop I have work. People can’t see,” Zen arguing, weakly pushing against the other man. A lazy smile broke out on his face as the other man began sucking a bruise into his neck. Zen hummed in satisfaction, his hands dropping to Jumin’s waist.

“You put up a real good fight,” Jumin chuckled against his skin, sending a shiver through Zen’s body. “I can’t exactly hide mine either, and I work more than you.”

“Didn’t want you to be able to hide them,” Zen murmured, his fingers tightening around Jumin’s hips enough to leave a bruise as he began working on the love bite again, stopping only when he began to taste copper. “Wanted people to know what you’d done last night, babe.”

“What?” Jumin asked, pulling away as Zen whimpered at the loss of contact. “Made out like a couple of teenagers? And don’t call me _babe_.” The word tasted bad in his mouth.

“Why, babe?” Zen asked, smirking.

“Don’t call me anything you call _her.”_

  
He didn’t even want to think about her, think about how in the end, he would probably end up going home to her, sleeping in her bed, kissing her neck, his fingers leaving bruises on her hips. He needed some part of Zen that was just his.

Zen’s eyes met Jumin’s. His pupils were blown out, he looked almost high. Jumin wanted to slap the smile right from his face.

“It was your name first, babe. You said so yourself. Remember, the night we met?”

“You said you didn’t say it.”

“I lied,” Zen whispered, bringing a hand up to Jumin’s face and running a thumb along his cheek.

“Why?”

“Because I’m supposed to hate you,” Zen said, moving in to kiss Jumin again.

“Says who?” Jumin hummed against his lips, gasping as Zen ran his fingers through his hair.

“Me.”

“You don’t have to.”

“It’s a little too late for that, isn't it?” Zen answered, pulling away again.

“Never too late. Stay the night,” Jumin asked, hooking his fingers into the waist of Zen’s pants.

“My face will swell up in my sleep once the medicine wears off,” Zen replied.

“Why did you come somewhere you can’t stay the night at then, if you can’t go home?”

“I… The photographers left after I went inside when I got home,” Zen said, tentatively. “I came over because I couldn’t sleep.”

“Why couldn’t you sleep?”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“Oh,” Jumin answered, feeling as though the wind had been knocked out of him.

“You… could come home with me?” Zen said, not making eye contact.

“There’s no one here to watch Eliz-” Jumin stopped when he noticed the glare Zen was giving him. “I’ll have my head of security look after her. Let me get a bag together.”

Jumin threw together something he could wear to work tomorrow, not caring if they would be wrinkled from being tucked haphazardly into a gym back. His brain was overwhelmed with the chorus of "You shouldn't be doing this, someone will see you," but he tried his best to push it out of the way. He had been waiting too long for this to say no now, just because of some rumors going around about him. And fuck, they were true after all, weren't they? 

He hurried back out into the lounge to find Zen already standing in the door, his jacket on helmet in hand. 

"Ready?" Zen asked. 

Jumin said nothing, but kissed him in affirmation. 

 

He tried ignore the heat he felt pooling in his stomach at the renewed contact. He really, really should NOT have said yes. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Mr. Han?” Jaehee called, poking her head into her office.

“What is it?” 

“I assume you’ve seen the headlines on the tabloids today?” 

Jumin’s stomach dropped. “No?” 

Jaehee entered and dropped a printed article on his desk. 

 

**Echo Girl LIED About Sexual Harassment Claims, But Was Right About One Thing.**

 

Jumin’s heartbeat quickened. 

 

_ Echo Girl’s claims that company Chairman, Jumin Han, is gay were confirmed early this morning outside of the apartment of none other than renowned stage actor, ZEN. ZEN was accused earlier this week of sexual harassment by Echo Girl, but it has been made clear that he had no interest in Echo Girl OR her “natural breasts,” as she had claimed. Pictured below, Han and ZEN as they arrived at his apartment. _

 

Jumin’s eyes scurried across the page to the black and white photo. In it, he had his arms wrapped around Zen’s waist, his chin resting on his shoulder as Zen unlocked the door. Zen’s face was clear, but his own was distorted by the way his hair had fallen. There was a smaller photo in a circle at the bottom of the largest photo, showing him looking over his shoulder as he walked through the door. 

 

He looked up at Jaehee, eyes as wide as saucers. 

“We didn’t-” he began to object, but he saw that Jaehee’s eyes were resting on the bruise that peaked just barely over the top of his shirt collar. 

“It’s not like that,” Jumin tried to object, half heartedly. 

“Of course, Mr. Han,” Jaehee nodded, though she wouldn’t make eye contact with him. 

“I…” 

He should have waited until they had gotten inside to touch him. He should have waited. 

 

“We’re in trouble, aren’t we, Assistant Kang?” Jumin asked, finally setting down the paper. 

“Looks that way, Mr. Han,” Jaehee sighed, pressing her lips together in a tight line. She turned on her heel and headed for the door. “There’s about fifty more where that came from. Next time you’re bored, how about another cat business idea, ok?” 

She shot him a disapproving glance before she shut the door behind herself. 

 

His phone buzzed. He expected it to be a message from his father or his PR agent reading him the riot act, but instead, it was Zen. 

 

Zen: Next time, we’ll really give them something to talk about ;) xxx 

  
Jumin couldn’t help but smile. He really was in trouble now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best. In the past, I've mostly only ever written fluff, so I tried to expand my horizons and this is as far as I could get myself to go, so I guess my writing abilities end at teen romance level raunchiness, but I'll take what I can get at this point. Thanks for reading.


End file.
